White One
by Omnicat
Summary: "You're in luck, Ladybird." the slimy voice said. "Girls this age are in high demand. I wouldn't have been able to get you a little beauty like her for this amount if she wasn't blind."


**Title:** White One

**Author:** Omnicat

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Angst

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** How does both animes sound?

**Warnings:** Slave trade.

**Pairings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** *checks tickybox*

**Summary:** "You're in luck, Ladybird." the slimy voice said. "Girls this age are in high demand. I wouldn't have been able to get you a little beauty like her for this amount if she wasn't blind."

**Author's Note:** Watch me sink to new lows with this thing's title. Bleh.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**White One**

The air of anonymity and abandonment of the rundown warehouse district should have been comforting.

It wasn't.

Here she was, infamous and renown head of Preventors, hiding in an alley waiting to purchase a slave. A slave with no will of its own and stripped of its human rights by the clinical diagnosis of 'Doll', but a slave nonetheless. And she, the esteemed Lady Une, was going to buy it.

So much for the pact Preventors had made with PANDORA. So much for being a professional, leaving the past behind her, dealing with the emptiness left after Treize's death and Mariemeia's departure into adult independence, starting over, _finally_ starting to live for herself instead of for others.

Was this really the answer?

But the time for doubt was gone; her suppliers were coming. A silent, sleek black car, two burly guards and one smaller, thinner figure in a long, shapeless coat similar to her own. One of the guards stayed with the vehicle while the other followed his boss over to her.

"You must be Ladybird. Got your share?" a familiar, slimy voice asked from between high collar and low-pulled cap.

This organisation was professional, she could tell. By all means, she should be arresting these men.

She lifted a briefcase from the shadow of the dumpster next to her and showed the money to him.

_Do you want a male or a female?_ they had asked.

Shocked though she was at the question she should have known would be coming, the answer came immediately. Female. After Mister Treize, there would be no more men in her life.

_Age?_ they had asked.

Around Mariemeia's age would be best, she'd decided. The change wouldn't be as severe that way, and while she knew how to dispose of a body should the Doll pass away before her, she wasn't going through with this to end up changing a granny's diapers. Too young would be equally impractical.

_How pretty would you like her?_

She hadn't answered, but the girl being brought out of the car was certainly pretty. A young, slender thing with silvery hair and a black dress, moving sluggishly, as Dolls were wont to, and staring at nothing with glazed violet eyes. She wouldn't be hard to look at at all.

Une bit her lip to keep the thought 'ornament' at bay.

"You're in luck, Ladybird." the slimy voice said. "Girls this age are in high demand. I wouldn't have been able to get you a little beauty like her for this amount if she wasn't blind."

Une looked up sharply, eyes narrowing behind dark glasses. "You said she was fully functional."

"Course she is. You wouldn't notice unless you asked. Her observation spectre takes care of everything, just make sure to always have some water around." Slimy's hand ran along the girl's delicate jaw. "Ours come with pre-programmed survival instincts, nothing like your usual Dolls. Even the little kids know how to take care of themselves, when to eat, pee, sleep. No personality to speak of otherwise, though. But of course that's not what you were looking for, not from a Doll."

"Of course." Une's voice was cold with suppressed emotion.

Complete and utter devotion to another had helped her function - to an extent - when she was the one giving it. This purchase was a desperate person's attempt at finding out if it worked the other way around as well.

No personality of her own; all a Doll knew to do was what it was programmed to. This girl would not face the same pain and troubles she had. No matter what she asked it to do.

The man was a professional, he knew when to take his leave. With a careless "We called this one Yin, by the way. 'White', after her hair. But if you give her another name she'll start answering to it soon enough. Dolls are adaptable like that.", he and his goon retreated to their car, and the car blended seamlessly into the dark of night.

It didn't make Une feel any better.

She was left with a pretty little blind girl with an empty expression, empty mind, and a road ahead of her she had never travelled before.

Looking at the Doll waiting silently beside her, Une decided that as long as there were blank pages to fill, she might as well get started right away.

"I'm Lady. Lady Une." She slipped her hand into the girl's and tugged, leading her new companion away. "You'll be living with me from now on. I think I'll call you Kirsi. Yin is such a dreary name."

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** I think I hate this one. I think that I hate the fact that Treize and Une were in the same anime together. I think I hate anime in general for being such a sexist genre and inspiring stuff like this. /hate the world Well, at least I got it out of my system. On to more _humorous_ matters of cracktastic!


End file.
